Love sees even on a blind date
by PoetryOpensTheHeart
Summary: This story is about Hermione Granger getting set up on a blind date with Draco Malfoy, it seems they love to hate each other...but what if you change it around? They hate to love each other. Can they still find love in each other? Against all odds?
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I stayed up until one in the morning getting this first chapter out to you guys! I hope you like it! Please review, thanks!

Rachel

Love can see even on a blind date

"Hermione! You need to hurry, your don't want to make a bad first impression!" Ginny's voice rang throughout the flat. Hermione Granger was sitting calmly in front of her mirror and rolled her eyes at the frantic redhead, who was now ranting on about how bad it would be if they missed him. Personally Hermione wasn't all for blind dates, she thought they were overrated and wasn't quite sure how she had been wrapped into one tonight. Ginny doesn't even know the guy! She has a friend who knows him and thinks they would be (and I sickly quote) 'A match made in heaven' from how they both described their friends to the other.

Hermione wasn't concerned, this date would be a complete farce, they would talk a little while he talked with his mouth full and he had B.O, or something else equally gross and would disgust Hermione to no end. You could never trust blind dates, not after Hermione heard some girl in the bathroom sobbing about how a guy had been the worst date of her life and how she wish that she had never listened to her friend and gone out with him. He had ended up spilling his food all over her new white dress. That won't happen to me Hermione decided, she would use a fake name so there would be no attachments. She had always wanted to be an Emma anyways. Hermione was finished and turned to Ginny and stood up.

Hermione glanced into the mirror, examining herself from all angles, she wore a soft pink spaghetti strap dress, stopping just above her knee, it had an inch of white lace around the bottom, and a small strip of white around her bust. Her makeup had been skillfully done by Ginny, not to much but not nothing. She had on baby pink eye shadow and just a hint of blush lingered on her cheeks. When Ginny had looked satisfied, they got up, ready to go.

"Calm down Ginny! When do we have to be there?" Hermione asked soothingly "About five minutes ago!" Ginny said giving Hermione her I told you to hurry look."Oh…" Hermione shrugged, and proceeded towards the door. Well lets just grin and bear it Hermione thought impatiently, as she picked up her purse from the couch and walked out the door, ready to meet her 'match made in heaven'.

Meanwhile at Draco's Flat

"Is that how you tie a tie?!?!" Blaise said, causing Draco to groan in the background. "It looks fine!" He exclaimed tiredly, he wasn't for insults on his tying skills tonight. It was bad enough that he was being set up, worse Blaise did not even know the girl personally. Draco mentally prepared himself to be disappointed, to see the girl had multiple amounts of facial hair, or something as utterly revolting. He had not done as much pampering as normal. He sprayed on some cologne and looked down at his clothes, just a fancy yet casual black tux, with a perfectly fine tie. He was to bored of finding girls on his own, they would always find out who he was and then exclaim how wonderful he was, and try to get him in bed. All in another pathetic attempt at the Malfoy fortune, and he was tired of it. No, this would end tonight, he sternly decided.

Then an idea occurred to him, why use his own name? He could just use a fake name, long enough to get through the date without everything going same old same old, I mean who knows. This could be the girl of his dreams. Wow he thought bitterly that's a great way to start a relationship, hi my name is Alan and then on the eve of our wedding, oh… by the way my names Draco Malfoy? Whatever he dismissed the thought, this girl would be no different. Might as well have some fun tonight. Then they left.

At the dinner.

Draco tapped his hand on the table impatiently; he had been here over ten minutes and still no sign of this girl. He heard the door open and a scowl appeared on his face, he was Draco Bloody Malfoy, he should have to wait for anyon- his breath caught in his throat and the previous scowl had disappeared faster then pudding at an old folks home. A girl stood in the doorway of the private dining area. She hesitantly walked in and she smiled with relief, it became apparent that she had been expecting someone a lot worse looking then himself. That both insulted him and complimented him at the same time. The girl bit her lip, and brushed a stray curl from her face and sat down.

"Hi, I'm sorry I was late, I'm Emma," Hermione said, with an as innocent as an angel look on her face. She had been surprised to see the man who she had been set up with was, in fact, quite handsome, she was almost positive that relief had shown on her face, but she wasn't worried. "Its fine," The man grinned, and then he said "I'm Alan, my friend Blaise thinks we would be a good couple." He was happy to see that she had a beautiful smile, "Yeah, my friend Ginny, the one who set me up with you, was way excited for this date, almost more then me."

That got a laugh from Draco, "Yeah, I had my tie tying skills hurt earlier because he said I couldn't tie them right!" he exclaimed, smiling. "Aw well that's to bad, I think it looks good," Hermione giggled and then looked down at the tie, and concluded he wasn't the best at tying ties. However, she decided to keep that to herself.

"So," Draco started, acting like they did in movies, "tell me about yourself," she raised her eyebrow in amusement. He wanted to play? Let's play he eyes shone with a challenge. "Well, I love long walks on the beach and-" She started giggling, she couldn't even finish the sentence. He even smiled, she looked right into his striking blue eyes, and tilted her head, as if trying to unravel a mystery. "You look somewhat familiar, how old are you?" Hermione asked him, curious. He smirked, making him look even more familiar, and said he was twenty-two, same as her. She thought for a moment and concluded she had probably seen him at the triwizard tournament seeing as he was the same age as her and they would have probably seen each other at Hogwarts at some point.

"Wow," she said, sounding surprise, "Same as me, maybe we saw each other at school at some point," Draco nodded in agreement. There was just something about this girl, something that was indescribable. Their food arrived and they made light conversation, by the time the date was over they had both shared a great deal of themselves, Draco knew she loved poetry, hung out with friends frequently, and worked at the ministry as a secretary for aurors. Hermione found out that he worked at a large family owned business, that he lived in a flat locally, only a few blocks away from hers, and that he listens to music whenever possible.

They were actually both having such a good time, they were oblivious to everything around them, not realizing the restaurant was closing in less then five minutes and they were in deep conversation. "No, people should not have abortions, its wrong!" Hermione said stubbornly, and Draco rolled his eyes "No, they should be able to, a baby should not have to grow up to neglect and abuse from an unwilling to have a baby parent!" Hermione shook her head "But its killing a person! Its wrong, what I don't get is that if the baby was out of the mother and living it is considered murder and you can go to jail, but if they kill it while its still in the mother oh then its just peachy its not murder its ridding yourself of a problem!" Hermione said in a huff. That ought to teach him, she thought by then he would say she was to unwilling to change her view, and walk away. Instead, he looked impressed and nodded as if saying that does make sense.

She smiled triumphantly, but saw he had a bemused expression on his face, "I haven't had a debate like that in a while, to long. Most people just agree with me or change their mind to agree with whatever I say," He admitted fondly. She scoffed with a smile, "Then what's the fun in that?" She teased and leaned in closer. "I'm not sure, its much better when I argue with you though," He smiled and leaned in until they were inches apart. Then a loud noise filled the air. "We are closed! You must leave!" The owner said with a daring look on his face. They looked at each other, surprised how they had let the time go by so quickly.

"Well I really must be going…"Hermione looked over and Draco and smiled, "I guess I'll see you later." She gave him a hug and tucked something into his coat pocket. She then turned and walked out, leaving a very happy Draco being pushed out of the restaurant seeing as it was already closed. Then he realized he had actually liked the girl that Blaise had set him up with, he was never going to here the end of this. Yet… he did not mind the teasing about her, there was something about this girl…something familiar...

Authors ending note: Suggestions and comments are appreciated!


	2. Ice cream, Facial hair, and Booby Traps

Author's note: Hey! Heres chapter two, Reviews are absolutely LOVED! haha hint hint oh yeah and Hermione and Draco don't know they are who they are, they used fake names remember? haha

Last time…

She gave him a hug and tucked something into his coat pocket. She then turned and walked out, leaving a very happy Draco being pushed out of the restaurant seeing as it was already closed. Then he realized he had actually liked the girl that Blaise had set him up with, he was never going to here the end of this. And yet… he didn't mind the teasing about her, there was something about this girl…something familiar...

"Wow Hermione! What's with the lovey dovey smile on your face? Huh? Was I right or was I right?" Ginny gloated when Hermione got back. "The third one," Hermione sighed, the smile still transfixed on her face. Ginny smiled and helped her wipe off the makeup placed on hours before; they felt like a lifetime ago though. "So…did you like him? Give me all the details!" Ginny sat down excitedly, like a little kid on Christmas.

"Well…" Hermione began "We went to my favorite restaurant! How did that happen again?" she looked at Ginny skeptically and Ginny looked up innocently, "I have no idea how that happened," she said sweetly. "Yeah I'm sure you don't," Hermione rolled her eyes laughing, and continued, "Anyways, like I said we were eating and then it turns out we both love chocolate ice cream, and I saw that face you made, and then we talked about books and had discussions and he's so cute and very clever! I think he could possibly be a good boyfriend for me for a while." Hermione plugged her ears when she said possibly, braced herself for the huge squeak erupting from Ginny. There was nothing bad she could see about him, he looked like a nice person, but there were faults with every guy and so she needed to find his before she liked him to much.

"Aw!" Ginny glowed, "that's so cute! I'm so happy for you," Hermione smiled and then said "Well I'm absolutely exhausted! I really should go to sleep," Hermione said. They both agreed that they should go to bed immediately and then once they saw the Simpson's Movie on the T.V. they both looked at each other, "I'll get the popcorn, you start the movie," Hermione smiled, and Ginny grinned "Got it," and they ended up watching like 3 movies until it was five in the morning and they were sitting on the floor, eating ice cream. "How can you eat that stuff?" Ginny grimaced eyeing the chocolate ice cream with distain. "Hmmmmm," Hermione moaned, taking a big bite of ice cream while Ginny made a gagging noise in the background.

Ginny smacked her in the head with a pillow, "Vanilla is better, the original is always better then the copy!" Hermione raised her eyebrows, "I just like chocolate, because I am not raciest unlike someone!" she emphasized someone and coughed saying Ginny's name. (Note: not saying she's raciest, its just an inside joke with some friends about chocolate ice cream!) Ginny gasped and raised the pillow again but this time Hermione caught it in her hand and said smugly "Nice try," She smacked Ginny in the face with one and the war was on, minutes later, they both fell over laughing when they saw each others hair. "Oh wow, I didn't know your hair could stick up that high!" Ginny giggled as she poked Hermione's now puffed up hair.

"Yeah, well I never knew that you had an afro!" Ginny's eyes opened wide and she clutched her hair in fear, and Hermione laughed and as they fell asleep.

At Draco's after the dinner

"So… how was the date?" Blaise prodded Draco in the side. "It was…" He searched for the words. "Actually good, I think we may have a decent relationship." Blaise's eyes shot open, he grabbed at his throat, as if lacking oxygen, and he fell to the floor dramatically, clutching the couch. "You mean you actually…ha! I was right, I told you that you would have a good time but nooo you didn't believe me, something to do with your extreme fear of girls with facial hair, or something like that"

Draco smirked, his friend knew him all to well, he nodded and was almost immediately put into a headlock, his golden hair being nuggied into a mess, how bad would he have looked if he had shown up to the date with hair like this? They wrestled for a while, but not the gay kind. Not the oh I'm just tackling you not because it gives me some erotic thrill or anything, but because I'm a guy…and if I just happen to get an erotic thrill…kind of wrestling. The dude you just ruined my hair so pay kind.

"But dude…the girl you set me up with is so hot!" Draco exclaimed, and Blaise smirked, "Nice, I'm thinking about asking out the girl that I talked to, to set you two up, I'm not sure what her name is, but she works in the same office as me, and she's pretty cute herself if you know what I'm saying…" Blaise grinned and they got ready for bed.

The next day…

"Hey I have an idea! We can double date! See like a movie or something," Blaise exclaimed. "That's brilliant!" Draco grinned, and then it faded. "One slight problem, I don't have her number," Draco said, foolishness overwhelming him. Blaise looked at him weirdly, "You had an amazing date with a hot girl, and…you didn't ask for her number?" Blaise asked. "Wait!" Draco remembered her slipping something into his coat pocket, he pulled it out happily and saw her number on it, excited he explained what had happened to Blaise and they called the number.

After several rings, a feminine voice answered. "Hello?" They said, Draco recognized Emma's sweet voice. "Hey…" Draco realized he was nervous, he had never planned what to say, he mentally kicked himself. "Um I was wondering, if you were busy later, this is d- I mean Alan, from last night, I was wondering If you wanted to go on a double date with me and my friend Blaise and you could bring your friend you told me about…" He rambled.

Draco heard her laugh and whisper something to someone by her and she got back on and said "It's a date!" They discussed details and it was to be later tonight. Ginny was so excited for Hermione that she almost forgot about the fact that she had a date to the movies too. The girls started chatting the second the phone hung up, they decided to go shopping, and that would be the best way to start out the date. They needed new clothes.

At Diagon Ally

"Excuse me; do you have this in a size 5?" Hermione asked the sales clerk and a big stack of sizes were added to her pile by Ginny. "Oh! Let's accent your pretty green eyes with this dress," Hermione handed Ginny a shimmering dress from the top of the rack. Ginny held it up to herself in front of the full-sized mirror, "That wouldn't look half bad," She commented into the mirror. After trying on many outfits they decided casual would be the best. Hermione settled for a blue skirt with green trim, and a matching green shirt with a blue necklace. She studied herself and concluded that she looked like a thirteen-year-old girl and had to change. She finally decided on a white sundress with red flowers.

She glanced over at Ginny and she was stunning. She wore a simple green dress, with a silver heart necklace, simple, yet so beautiful on her. "Wow! You could kill a guy in that! You should definitely, no doubt about it get that!" Ginny lightly blushed "So it looks ok?" She said and rewarded with Hermione going "Hell yeah!"

The Boys Night Out

Draco groaned, "Dude we are not and I repeat not going to get all dressed up for going to the movies!" "If you want to make this work, then yes, yes we are," Blaise said, talking slowly, acting as if he is talking to a little kid. "They won't…will they?" Draco asked, puzzled. "Well you never know, girls get really excited about these sorts of things." Blaise said.

"But there's one thing I need you to know tonight, I know your last date was secluded, and you weren't by other women but you can't check out other women on your dates! I've seen you do it before, it's horrible!" Draco opened his mouth to protest, and then shrugged realizing he was right. "Well it's not my fault!" He defended himself "It's the fact that they have their boobs sticking halfway out of their shirt! I just can't look away. I mean seriously, they don't call tricky traps 'Booby Traps' for nothing!" Draco said knowingly.

"Blaise, I just don't know, I mean sure I've gone on a ton of dates before, but this one, I don't know it seems like it's different." Draco said confused at his own words.

"Draco, you just like this girl, she's not a supermodel and airhead and you like that, just face it, this girl could be the one." Blaise said dramatically.

"Wow dude that was intense…where did you hear it?" Draco asked curiously, and Blaise smirked "I don't know I think maybe off of Friends? Who knows," "wow…you…you watch Friends?" Draco asked Blaise. "What's wrong with Friends?" Blaise said defending it. "Oh nothing…if you're gay, seriously man!" "It's not my fault! I just think Rachel's hot and like to watch her is all…" Blaise said, but Draco didn't buy it. "Whatever man…"

"Fine, let's get ready; they will be here in about three hours." Blaise commented changing the subject. "Three hours?!?!" Draco practically shouted. "What are we going to do to get ready for three hours?" and Blaise sort of looked at him, looked away and said, "Trust me, its better if you don't know…"

Author's Note: oh by the way! I heard a rumor that if you leave me a review…your wish comes true! gasp haha soooo yeah I think you should try it and see if it works!


	3. popcorn, bowling, and gay guys flirting

Blind Date Chapter three

Last Time

"Fine, let's get ready; they will be here in about three hours." Blaise commented changing the subject. "Three hours?!?!" Draco practically shouted. "What are we going to do to get ready for three hours?" and Blaise sort of looked at him, looked away and said, "Trust me, its better if you don't know…"

At Ginny's before the movie

"Is my hair ok?!" Ginny said taking slow deep breaths, like the kind you see pregnant ladies practice with. "Ginny! Stop fretting, you look great, why are you so nervous anyway? Its just a stupid date." Hermione shrugged it off, but Ginny shook her head, "No, I've liked this guy for a while. Everyone calls him Z but I'm not really sure his name, I think its Zach." Ginny said while applying lip gloss. "Ok, you ready?" Hermione asked carefully, afraid they would have to fix something else for an hour and a half. "Yeah… lets go!" Ginny proclaimed and they left.

At the movies…

They felt foolish, there wasn't anything else to call it. They had not really established a time, or the movie, just the place. So after standing there half an hour the guys began to have doubts. "Uh maybe they aren't coming," Draco said checking his watch for the who-knows-how-many-time and that's when he felt a soft tap on his back. "What do you want?" he whipped around to face Emma and a girl directly, inches away. "Oh…" he couldn't find words to make up for his stupidity. "Smooth…" Blaise muttered under his breath, handing Ginny flowers from nowhere, making him look like an inconsiderate prick. "Oh! Thank you," Ginny blushed accepting the baby pink roses.

"So…shall we go to the movie?" Draco said, breaking the uncomfortable silence. Everyone nodded in agreement and they walked up to the ticket stand. Dread filled through them as they looked at the movies one by one have the little sold out sign placed in front of them. Draco ran his hand through his hair, sighing and then he finally saw one movie open. "The Land Before Time On The Big Screen… you have got to be kidding me!" He exclaimed, this was absurd this couldn't be the only movie they had tickets left for. "Aw!!" The girls crooned, "I loved that movie when I was a little girl!" Emma sighed fondly, and the redhead next to her nodded her head vigorously.

"Well…" Blaise started, "we could see it if you would want to, they still have tickets," he said, taking out his wallet and buying for him and his date then Draco did the same. "That would be so sweet!" Ginny's eyes turned into hearts, not literally but in a different sense. "Well, you know us, up for anything," Draco said with a glace towards Blaise. Draco led them to their theater and the whole room was packed from bottom to top of little snot-nosed brats. Draco had the urge to kick them out of the way as he descended to his seat.

"Excuse me sweetie," Emma said sweetly to the little monsters as we walked past them. "Why do we have to go to this stupid kid movie," Draco mumbled under his breath. They sat down and the lights dimmed and the movie started. This is stupid Draco thought, Dinosaurs don't talk, so why lie to little kids and make them believe this crap? The movie started with badly drawn cartoons walking around, talking, then someone dies and everyone's sad. Boo hoo who cares?

It got to a sad part and Draco smirked to himself, he could make a move, comfort her when she needed it. He slowly reached his hand to the hand to the right of him, he gripped it slowly, giving it a tight squeeze. Lightly brushing it in what he thought to be a caring manor when right in the quietist part of the movie a voice screams out "WHAT THE HELL MAN?!?!" Draco jumped, looking wildly to Emma to see if it was her who had the outburst. But no Emma wasn't on the right…she was on the left, that means HOLY CRAP! Draco freaked out, he had just hit on his best friend! How wrong was that?! They switched sides with the girls after the commotion had settled down, so they sat as far away as possible from each other.

"That was so funny! But kind of sad at the same time, I mean seriously he thought I was z? um no…" Hermione whispered to Ginny, who whispered back, "At least your date has at least tried to make a move on you!" Hermione kind of shrugged but it was the ehh kind.

There was a light tap on the back of Blaise's head. Oh never mind it was nothing. Wait there it was again Blaise felt the back of his head, puzzled, and then something hit his hand, he turned back and saw a little demon boy chucking pieces of popcorn at his head! The nerve, Blaise tried to ignore it and then after consent popcorn for five minutes he turns back. Then he dumps his whole large popcorn on the child's head, put the container on the floor and turned back to his date, who was wide-eyed and curious. "What did you do?" she asked, "Oh I just gave that little kid some popcorn, he needed some," and was relieved when she smiled, and said he was sweet.

Finally the movie was over, the boys felt like they were in hell and the girls were having a good time. They were trying to suggest what to do when Ginny said they should try bowling, everyone was good with it, they enjoyed a good Muggle game ever once and a while.

They flew on their brooms, Draco had Hermione on his, and Blaise had Ginny on his. They were nearly frozen to their brooms by the time they had gotten there, but it was worth it. They saw the flashing lights and the giant bowling ball and pins light up the sky in bright neon colors. "Lets go," they parked their broom inside, behind a coat rack. Then walked in, and got a lane.

"Hey I think this is our lane, lane number 31," Hermione read from a little card the lady had given them. "Ok who wants to go first?" she asked, in a good mood. "Ladies first of course," Draco said charmingly and the girls smiled to each other, and wrote their names down on the sheet.

After they were in the sixth frame, Hermione was beating everyone…except Ginny. Oh and Blaise too. Oh wait she was also behind Ginny. She sucked at bowling, never was good, it was quite sad because everyone was pretty high when she had a score of only 23. "Wow I think I just broke a record! I've had 7 gutter balls in a row!" Hermione laughed at herself.

Draco was winning he had almost all strikes and spares, he was winning by 35 and wanted to help Hermione. "Here," Draco smiled helpfully, "I'll help you," he said helping her, as in guiding her, and showing her how to release the ball. "See, when you were bowling, you would let it go with your palm facing the floor, so it would be a curve, just have it go up." He suggested and she tried it. Smack, the sound cracked through the air like a whip. Strike the board flashed, but Hermione's eyes were brighter, filled with wonder. She jumped up and gave Draco a hug. "Thank you so much Alan!" The name stung Draco. Did he have the heart to tell her his true identity?

All the sudden they heard a scratchy noise and Draco looked over and busted up laughing, clutching his side. "What?" they all said one by one, and turned to look, laughing themselves. One of the Muggle employees had seen their brooms, and had begun to sweep the Lobby with it. Can you imagine how ridiculous that man looked? Pretty bad. After they were done laughing, and the guy had finished sweeping, Draco took out his wand, and muttered "Accio Broom," and he put it under his chair.

While Draco was helping Hermione, Blaise decided to talk with Ginny a while. He leaned on the stand and said "So, I was wondering if you-" but he didn't get a chance to finish, because there was a loud, feedback, and then the intercom came on. "Lane 31, please don't press the speaker button." Horrified, Blaise looked down, and saw his elbow resting on the speaker button. He groaned, "This date has been a disaster!" He said to Ginny in an apologetic way.

"Its fine! Its been absolutely wonderful!" Ginny said, looking up into his eyes, spellbound, they leaned in and slowly kissed. Just then, Draco appeared "Hey Z, its your turn- ohhhh I'll leave you two alone," Draco winked and walked away.

Draco walked slowly to Emma, smiling at the way she bit her lip, concentrating at the screen, looking and adding up the scores. "Hey you," He smiled, forgetting all about her thinking his name was Alan. "Hi," she smiled not looking up. "Wow, you beat me by…" she paused not being able to say the words. "a lot…" she finished with a smile on her face. "Its been a while since anyone's beaten me in anything, normally they let me win or change so they are worse." She laughed. Draco smiled playfully "Now, what's the fun in that?" he asked.

They both leaned in a few inches, Hermione paused, then filled in the gap between them, savoring this sweet kiss. Electricity bolted through them, it could be because they had just washed their hands, then touched a battery to put in the light, but lets just say it was love. "Wow…" Hermione said breathless, staring right into his eyes, the ones that captivated her so much.

"Are… are you busy Saturday?" She asked, yearning for another kiss, but holding back. "If I am, I'll call you." He said, then they stopped Ginny and Z from their big make out session, and gave the girls rides home.

Phone Conversation between Ginny and Hermione

Hermione: "Wow we kissed! It was… magical. But there has to be a catch, there just has to be, guys are supposed to break your heart, not make you constantly think about them, and their soft delicious lips that I could ju-"

Ginny: "Hermione! Can't you just once believe that a great guy has come to you? Can't you accept that? They are so great! I'm seeing Z again Friday! He has amazing kisses! Ok I got to go, my laundry load is done,"

Hermione: "Ok, see you Gin!"

End Phone Conversation.

Draco sighed, there was something about her, something that was mysterious, he had to figure it out. He just had to.

l


	4. Laundry mats, ice skating, and snowballs

Author's note: Warning contains slight smut haha not a lot, but trust me, I have big plans for upcoming chapters, it won't all be like this!

Last time:

Draco sighed, there was something about her, something that was mysterious, he had to figure it out. He just had to.

At Hermione's, the following day

Hermione sighed, snatching up piles of the clothes that haunted her room, it seemed like for every one piece of clothing she picked up, another three appeared! If you do the math, this isn't good for trying to wash things. She loaded up a full basket, so full, she could just barley look over, notice I say barely that's because she actually had almost no sight of what was past three feet in front of her.

She opened the door, the cold metal shocking her flesh, sending a shock wave through her. She ignored it otherwise and just continued on her way. She loaded some clothes into a machine, putting in the coins, and then sitting down. She closed her eyes with a smile, finally she could relax. Her nose itched, she absent-mindedly scratched it, then it itched again! She opened her eyes wearily to see a little pink feather floating in front of her nose, she swatted it away and closed her eyes again. The stupid feather just wouldn't go away! Her eyes flashed open, just in time to see a smirking Alan gazing at her.

"Oh hello," she said exhausted, but now wide-awake. "This is interesting timing," he commented, his gaze meeting hers. "Yeah…I guess we're just cool like that." She said it so seriously Draco couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, I totally agree," he nodded solemnly. "Oh… woops," he said, opening her machine. "Hey, what are you doing?" she asked, and was answered with a big ball of bubble plopped right on her nose. "Hey!" she laughed, grabbing a big pile of suds and arranging them into a beard on his face, giggling at how his cheeks turned pink, "You could be Santa!" she smiled.

After they finished the bubble fight they had decided to act like adults…for a few minutes. Then before you knew it, they got tired of waiting for the clothes to finish, they couldn't sit down for long. They were just like two ADHD kids after having a whole two leader of soda, and pixie sticks.

"Wheee!" Hermione screamed, as Draco pushed her on the little clothes cart around the laundry mat. "I bet mine can go faster then yours," she challenged, "Your on," Draco responded. They raced until they fell and hurt their butts, so basically for about 30 seconds, they kept at this for another half an hour until Draco asked if she wanted to go on a walk in the park. Of course, she said yes, and before they knew it, they were enveloped into the night.

Hermione slowly breathed out, it being winter, the air was so cold, you could see your breath, and the snow crunched beneath their feet. The laundry was forgotten in both of their machines, they would find their way home somehow.

Thankfully, they had preserved the beautiful flowers, resting in rows, the bright colors had endured the winter cold, and not been harmed. Hermione reached down, and plucked a single flower, and then she held it up to Draco, thoughtfully. "What?" he asked her, his brown lowered in confusion. She smirked and said "I think pink, is so your color!" and was surprised when he grabbed the flower from her hand, and placed the stem between his teeth, and said "It is…isn't it!" and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You are so full of yourself!" she laughed, and they sat down on a park bench, facing the moon. Hermione rested her head on his shoulder, gazing up to the night sky. "Hey, there's the big dipper," she pointed up into the sky and they started naming shapes they could find in the stars. "That," Hermione said, "Is not a pig! Are you calling Orion a pig?!?" she asked, and he said "No, I just think he has an ugly belt is all."

"Oh, like you have a better one?" she asked her eyes trailing down to where his belt would be. "Oh you don't have a belt on…" and her eyes widened when he said "I don't have something else on too…" and she felt her mouth open slightly and he laughed, "I'm not wearing a hat either. Your sick you know that? Little perv," he joked and she playfully smacked him on the shoulder. "Geeze, don't excite me like that," she joked back, in a mono-tone.

"Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, please grant the wish, I wish tonight," Hermione recited and then moved her lips, asking for her wish. "What did you ask for?" Draco asked, curious, bewildered, Hermione turned to him, "I can't tell you! Then it wouldn't come true," she smiled.

"Hey!" Hermione exclaimed, "the lake is frozen over! Let's go ice skating!" she looked over to Draco, hope in her eyes. "Yeah, that sounds like fun," he said and they trudged through the snow over to the lake, and the skate rental, and soon, they were out on the ice, twirling, and making figure eights. "To tell you the truth, I don't really ice skate that much," Draco admitted, and Hermione smiled encouragingly, "Its easy once you get the hang of it!" she said and within ten minutes he was soaring through, as though he had skated all his life.

"Wow!" Hermione exclaimed, impressed, "One day, you might be as good as me," she teased as they skated side by side around the rink. "Don't you ever get dizzy? Just skating in circles?" he wondered out loud and she laughed, "No, but I have fallen from dizziness, but I don't think I ever thought about if it was from going around in circles." She said thoughtfully.

"Well," Draco started, but was cut off by a loud cry, a small child, around the age of nine had fallen, seemingly having twisted his ankle, Draco rushed over, drawing out his wand and healing it before to many people had gotten near, and therefore they didn't see him heal the child. "Thanks mister!" the boy said in wonder, wiping away his tears onto his jacket sleeve, as his frantic mother carried him off the ice.

Hermione was stunned, "How did you do that? Like I mean, how did you know what spell to use to help him and stuff, you reacted so quickly I mean you would think you were a mediwizard or something," she whispered, and he shrugged modestly. "A lot of people were injured in the Big War, I guess instinct from then took over, I'm still haunted by some of the hurt people I saw," he shuddered, and she patted him on the shoulder, comfortingly, "Yeah, I know what you mean, I mean it was so chaotic, I still have nightmares sometimes too," she confided.

"Well, what would you like to do for our big date Saturday?" he asked, twirling her as they began skating once more. "Hmm," she said, thinking, "I got it!" she said excitedly, "We can go to a club and go dancing! My favorite club is open then! Wow this would be perfect," she said all in one breath, her face slightly turning red. He smiled and nodded, as if to say, whatever you want I'm good with.

"I feel like I know you, like I have known you," he whispered, staring into her golden brown eyes, feeling stupid for using a cliché but at the same time, not really caring. He wasn't surprised when she nodded and looked down, "Yeah, I've been thinking that a while now." She looked back up at him.

Hermione stumbled on the ice, hitting a rock and almost falling, Draco's seeker instincts took over and he grabbed her in mid-fall, "Oh wow," she closed her eyes tightly, and said "I…am so smooth," she laughed, and Draco looked back at her, the moonlight dancing around her, taunting him, her lips just begging her to kiss him. He slowly reaches up, his lips brushing hers for just a slight second, he heard her gasp, and he deepened the kiss, when all the sudden, a snowball smacked them directly in the face.

Caught off guard, they both looked over and saw some kids standing a few feet away, clutching snow balls, and one said, "Get a room!" and then quickly hid behind a bigger boy. They both looked at each other and laughed, "Ok! We're going!" Hermione laughed out and as they skated to the skate rental shop. After returning the skates to a laughing owner, they ventured on, back to her house.

"I can't believe, that a simple thing like going to the laundry mat, would end up with a wonderful day like this," she said and the stopped outside her flat. "Yeah, today was great, so I'll see you Saturday?" he smiled, and she nodded, kissing him on the cheek and going inside, leaning against the doorframe she groaned, she has to tell him. She decided that she wasn't going to go on like this, he needed to know the truth. Even if it ended their relationship, she had never planned for it to go this far. But I mean its not like he will be mad about her using a different then hers name…will he? Little did she know, that he was leaning on the other side of that door, thinking the exact same thing…

Authors note: hey! I just wanted to say thank you so much for the reviews and authors alerts I've gotten! You guys are the best!!!

l

l


	5. lights, Karoke, and surfing the crowd

Blind date chapter five

Authors note: sorry to do a cliché with the whole singing coming up, but it fits in later. Also there were some questions, and if you have any feel free to ask! But some have asked how they don't recognize each other, well they are 22 and they last saw each other at graduation, so its been about five years so they don't really see the resemblance, also Draco is being nice because he doesn't know its Hermione. So she doesn't think Draco is capable of being nice, and Draco doesn't think Hermione could be so not prude if that makes sense haha well enjoy this next chapter, I updated early from all the reviews!

Last time

"I can't believe, that a simple thing like going to the laundry mat, would end up with a wonderful day like this," she said and the stopped outside her flat. "Yeah, today was great, so I'll see you Saturday?" he smiled, and she nodded, kissing him on the cheek and going inside, leaning against the doorframe she groaned, she has to tell him. She decided that she wasn't going to go on like this, he needed to know the truth. Even if it ended their relationship, she had never planned for it to go this far. But I mean its not like he will be mad about her using a different then hers name…will he? Little did she know, that he was leaning on the other side of that door, thinking the exact same thing…

Saturday, at the club

The whole room was alit with different multi-colors, strobe lights, bright music, the whole nine yards, heck, maybe even ten! Everyone was grinding, and dancing, while Hermione waited for Alan to show up. She sipped a drink, and chatted with other girls. A tall man with black hair, and bright blue eyes appeared next to her, she turned, surprised as he introduced himself.

He said his name was Alex. "I saw you from across the room and your beauty just shone," she opened her mouth to reply when she heard, "Oh thanks, you're not to bad looking yourself," and she turned to see a smirking Alan, Alex walked away, and Alan smiled triumphantly and linked arms with Hermione, who smiled gratefully.

The music tempo changed to a fast beat, and Hermione set down her drink, grabbing his arm and said "Lets dance!" they danced until their feet ached, until they wanted to pass out, but they still kept going. All the sudden someone paid the DJ to do a slow song, and Hermione smiled, and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning in close. She could hear his heartbeat as she leaned in, onto his chest. She felt so secure there.

She had thought a lot about telling him the truth, that she was really Hermione Granger, but a name shouldn't matter, she was still the same person on the inside. But the reason why she was so worried, was well, because she thought that he would dump her for lying to him, and she wouldn't blame him. She couldn't even begin to imagine what it would be like if the tables were turned, and that it was him who had lied to her. This is the last date we could ever go on…she thought feebly, might as well make it a good one.

The best part was just about to start, the music played, and a spotlight shone on the stage, it was karaoke time! Hermione laughed and winked at Draco and pulled him up on stage with her, and she whispered to him "Do you know Hate That I Love You?" and he nodded numbly as the music started…

"As much as I love you  
As much as I need you  
And I cant stand you  
Must everything you do make me wanna smile  
Can I not like you for awhile?" Hermione started, reading from the small board, and giving Draco an encouraging smile so he didn't leave the stage.

_(Draco)_  
"You wont let me  
You upset me girl  
And then you kiss my lips  
All of a sudden I forgive (that I was upset)  
Can't remember what you did"

Draco sang smoothly

_(Hermione)_  
But I hate...  
You know exactly what to do  
So that I cant stay mad at  
You  
For too long thats wrong

_(Draco)_  
But I hate...  
You know exactly how to touch  
So that I don't want to fuss.. and fight no more  
Said I despise that I adore you

_(hermione)_  
And I hate how much I love you boy (yeah...)  
I cant stand how much I need you (I need you...)  
And I hate how much I love you boy (oooh whoa...)  
But I just cant let you go  
And I hate that I love you so (oooh...)

_(Draco)_  
You completely know the power that you have  
The only one makes me laugh

_(Hermione)_  
Said it's not fair  
How you take advantage of the fact  
That I..will be under reason why  
And it just ain't right

_(Draco)_  
And I hate how much I love you girl  
I cant stand how much I need you (yeah..)  
And I hate how much I love you girl  
But I just cant let you go  
But I hate that I love you so

_(Both)_  
One of these days maybe your magic wont affect me  
And your kiss wont make me weak  
But no one in this world knows me the way you know me  
So you'll probably always have a spell on me...

_(Draco)_ Yeaahhh... Oohh...

_(Hermione)_  
As much I love you (as much as I need you)  
As much as I need you (oooh..)  
As much I love you (oh..)  
As much as I need you

_(hermione)_  
And I hate that I love you soooo  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
I cant stand how much I need ya (cant stand how much I need you)  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
But I just cant let you go (but I just cant let you go no..)  
And I hate that I love you so 

(Both)  
And I hate that I love you so... soo...

They ended, staring into each others eyes then the crowd erupted into cheers, and Hermione grabbed Draco's hand and they dived into the audience, surfing the crowd. Everything roaring in their ears, as another brave couple goes up to sing. "Wow," Hermione panted, "You were amazing!" and he chortled "Whatever! You rocked," and they both laughed, and were let down from crowd surfing.

"I swear! At least like five guys grabbed my butt during that!" Hermione exclaimed, "The scary thing is, I think at least five guys grabbed my butt too!" he made a face and she laughed at the mental image.

"Wow, you know what Emma? You are just something else," he whispered into her ear, and she held up the E.T. sign, cracking both of them up. Him whispering into her ear like that drove her wild for some reason, the hairs on the back of her neck stood up, making a shiver run down her spine, rattling her to the core. She looked lustily up at him wanting to throw him against the wall, and shag him senseless, she had more will power though.

She wished that she didn't, wished she could do whatever she wanted to, this was only their fourth official date, she didn't want to seem sleazy and yet…no she wasn't going to. She had already decided that she would tell him tomorrow there would be no maybes, no I don't knows no nothing. She refused to sleep with him, then tell him the next day she lied to him, she just couldn't, she needed to control her raging hormones.

"Hey, lets get out of here," he whispered into her ear, she numbly agreed, following him outside of the club, passing the smokers as a wave of smoke blew by her. She coughed, no the word would be more like hacked her lungs out when she walked by, smirking as she did so. "Your horrible!" Draco laughed, and he realized that she did it to make a point about them smoking.

"It's a gift," she grinned, "Your either born with it, or you aren't, and you, my friend, are born without," he raised his eyebrows, and said "I bet I can be meaner then you," he sneered, with such disgust she gasped, remembering back in Hogwarts days, when Draco Malfoy used to throw insults at her left and right. Wow she thought, he looks sort of like him when he sneers, but I mean who doesn't? she finally settled on the thought that she just had to much to drink, and that she was just imaging things.

"What is it? I didn't mean it! I was just kidding around! Honest!" Draco rambled feeling like a prick, he hadn't meant to hurt her, but the look on her face when he put on his smirk made him want to beat himself up, like his old house elf used to do. The pain that had flickered in her eyes for those few seconds burned into his heart, he never wanted her to feel like that again, but he knew he would hurt her when we revealed that his name was Draco Malfoy.

"Its fine! It…it was nothing," she sighed, folding her arms in front of her, in an insecure manor. "I… its just that when I was in school some prick head would always bully me and throw insults at me and I guess just seeing that smirk reminded me of him is all, its fine you really didn't mean to," her face brightened, "We can always go again for another round of karaoke!" and so the night wore on…

Draco was disgusted that some boy had terrorized Emma during school, if he ever met the guy he would beat the crap out of him and send him home crying to his mom. He had decided right then and there to tell Emma the truth, before they got to serious, and she never wanted to see him ever again…

Authors note: and end chapter! So did you like it? Thank you all that review, helpful suggestions are welcome! Also this chapter was sent in early from all the reviews I got! So keep them coming ;-) Also please no flames for the cliché! Thanks! Love Rachel (the author)…(obviously)


	6. shock, poetry, and the truth

Author's note: hey I'm excited about this chapter, I think you guys will like it because…it's the moment you have been waiting for!!! So onto chapter six.

Last time…

Draco was disgusted that some boy had terrorized Emma during school, if he ever met the guy he would beat the crap out of him and send him home crying to his mom. He had decided right then and there to tell Emma the truth, before they got to serious, and she never wanted to see him ever again…

At Hermione's

Hermione fussed with her hair for hours, it was as knotted as her stomach, she was about to tell the boy that she really liked, ok the man that she really liked, that she had lied to him. How tough was this going to be? But Hermione had decided long before that what's done is done and she can't change that… unless? No, a time turner is out of the question, but she needed this, she couldn't continue living this lie…

At Draco's

Draco sighed, fixing his clothes and changing once more. This could be the last date they had, well real one at least. Emma didn't seem like the superficial type, and wouldn't leave just because he was rich, but maybe because he lied…he didn't want to think about it. He couldn't stop thinking about her, the way her soft lips caressed his, he looked down, maybe he should stop thinking about this. But she couldn't leave him after what he did for her, he safely tucked the piece of paper into his jeans, he needed this, he couldn't continue living this lie…

At The Date

If Hermione wasn't so nervous to tell him, she would be more nervous about their date. They were going to the same restaurant that Alan had said was his favorite, seeing as they had already gone to Hermione's on their first date. She had it all planned out, what she was going to say, she would say, Alan, this might be a surprise but there's something I need to tell you, my name isn't Emma, its Hermione Granger. But I know this is a shock and I wouldn't be surprised if you hate me…and hopefully she wouldn't leave here in tears.

Draco entered the room rather timidly, smiling almost shyly and sitting down, across from Emma on the small round table. He was reassured when Emma smiled widely at him. After they ordered and were waiting for the food, Draco pulled something out of his pocket, he smiled when Emma looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Emma…" he started, seeing something flicker in her eyes, but he continued anyway, "there's something I need to tell you…I…I'm not who I said I was, my name is not Alan," he paused, only for a brief second, seeing her gasp and cover her mouth with her hand. He let out a deep sigh and said, "My real name, is Draco Malfoy,"

Hermione sat there, feeling like she was punched in the stomach, not being able to breath, she sat there for several moments, stunned, the room closed in on her. She couldn't believe that the boy who had stolen happiness from her all seven years of school, had also stolen her heart. Her eyes lost focus and she grabbed her purse, and sprinted out of the restaurant, as fast as her legs out take her.

Draco stood there, his brain not processing what had just happened, he faced an empty chair, one that had been occupied several moments before, probably even still warm. Right on cue to make his night worse, the waiter brought in their food, Draco threw some gallons on the table, and left, not touching the food, not even looking at it. He wasn't going to loose Emma, she meant so much to him. No other woman had made his heart beat madly whenever they smiled, no one else made him weak in the knees with their kisses.

Hermione had left, then collapsed on a park bench, the same one, in fact, that she had been with Draco on, a few nights earlier. Her heart ached, not for the fact that he lied, but the fact that they would never be together again, he would never be with a mudblood. He would never change, she decided harshly, once a prick, always a prick! Oh who was she kidding? Certainly not her heart… she dried her tears, her eyes stained red, her cheeks blotchy, but she didn't care. Arriving at her door, she saw a small piece of paper taped to the door, she sighed, thinking it was an ad and went inside.

Thoughts swirled in her head, how had she been so naive? How had she not known it was him? She had been blinded by love.

She opened her freezer, grabbing a carton of ice cream, and a spoon, the ice cream was chocolate of course, she had never even told him who she was, what they had was gone, she had been prepared to come home in tears, but not because of him. She sat down, watching sad Muggle movies that had always made her cry, her favorite was My Girl, the ending was so sad, she sobbed every time she watched it.

Again, she passed the table, but this time paused, and backed up, looking at it again, it wasn't an advertisement, it was a note! She had remembered that Alan…Draco had pulled out a piece of paper before she ran, maybe he taped it to her door. She slowly opened it, the creases in the paper had made it obvious he had read it a lot. It said.

(I'm going to explain the format for this so I don't confuse people, the bold is the poem, and the writing in the middle is her thoughts and actions as she's reading it. The first thing written under this, is Draco the rest narration.)

Scrawled in neat yet somewhat sloppy handwriting at the same time was,

Emma, I know you left but I'm sorry I lied to you, I hope that we can overcome this. I wrote this for you, because you told me on our first date, that you like poetry…

**Beautiful Brown Eyes**

**Lovely Emma with beautiful brown eyes,**

**Whose heart and love wears no disguise,**

Tears splattered on the paper, smearing the delicate writing, she had never felt worse in her life, not even when she had been made fun of in her first year with Harry and Ron.

**There's something about you that I love,**

**I'm positive that you were sent from above,**

The name Emma on the paper had been enough to draw her to tears, but the line whose heart and love wears no disguise, put her over the edge.

**I think about you every single day,**

**Thinking about you makes my feelings sway,**

He thought about her? She wondered if that would be true once he found out, if he would think about her in a good way.

**Up and down, all around,**

**Maybe someday my feet will be back on the ground,**

The tears flowed freely, built up inside, like a cup getting bad stuff until it overflows, and then it needs to be let out.

**Because when I'm with you I'm on cloud nine,**

**Where anything and everything is all fine,**

She wondered how long it had taken him to figure out things that rhymed, and that thought brought a smile to her lips as she read the last two lines.

**Lovely Emma with beautiful brown eyes,**

**Whose heart and love wears no disguise…**

He had a right to know though, did he even feel anything when he kissed her? Now that he knew would he feel only disgust, and be repulsed? She summoned up the last of her courage, she fought the dark lord, and yet she was afraid of a guy?

Draco sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair, he couldn't believe how badly she had reacted, I mean you would've thought that he had said he was the devil, and sprouted horns and a tail! He thought about that moment again, something had shone in her eyes…it was…fear? Anger? A little of both. But why would she be afraid of him? They had never met. Then suddenly it dawned on him. She was Hermione Granger…

Author's note: haha sorry to leave you on a cliff hanger, I know it was mean of me, but the update is coming soon! Please review! It inspires me to write chapters early!


	7. into each others arms

Author's note: I would like to thank everyone for the reviews!

Last time: Draco sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair, he couldn't believe how badly she had reacted, I mean you would've thought that he had said he was the devil, and sprouted horns and a tail! He thought about that moment again, something had shone in her eyes…it was…fear? Anger? A little of both. But why would she be afraid of him? They had never met. Then suddenly it dawned on him. She was Hermione Granger…

Blind Date chapter 7

Hermione sighed, tapping her fingers on the table, not for any reason, she didn't even realize she was doing it. She was drowsy from the disaster of the night before, she had gotten hardly any sleep, tossing and turning the whole night. It was better then when she was asleep, she thought sadly, she had a dream that Draco was singing to her outside her house. She closed her eyes, she could almost hear him as though it were real. She hummed thinking she was going insane. Suddenly her bloodshot eyes sprang open.

If she concentrated she could hear something faintly, she leaned onto her window ceil and looked out. Her face changed from tired to heartbroken. Standing outside her flat singing was Draco. She opened the window, the muffled voice no longer muffled but clear as he sang out the lyrics of that day in the club.

**You upset me girl  
and then you kiss my lips  
All of a sudden I forget  
that I was upset  
Can't remember**** what you did  
But I hate it  
**

**  
You know exactly what to do  
So that I can't stay mad at you  
For t****oo long, that's wrong  
**

**  
But, I hate it  
You know exactly how to touch  
So that I don't wanna fuss and fight no more  
Said I despise that I adore you**

Hermione couldn't take this, she dashed out of view, and Draco kept singing, holding pink roses, she ran outside in just her thin nightgown. The cold winter air piercing her skin, as it prickled she tackled Draco, not to the ground, but still enough to shake him.

"What are you doing?!" she asked him desperately, he grinned and gave her a hug, but she pulled away. "I lied too… I'm Hermione Granger," she waited for the scorn the disgust, a reaction at all, but his face was set in a grin, like cement. "I know, and I… I don't care!" he exclaimed happily, "I love you Hermione," the way he said her name made her shiver, and it wasn't because of the cold. Her teeth chattered and a worried look passed over his face.

"Lets get you inside," he ushered her in, before she got sick. "I love you," he repeated, to let it soak in, she looked stunned, "No, you don't," she replied sadly. "Yes I really truly do! Hermione, I've never felt this way about any girl, anyone in my whole life! I could care less about anything else but us, together," a tear trickled down her cheek, and he thought he had done something wrong, but inside she was smiling, happy tears. "I love you too!" she embraced him into a big hug.

Draco looked at Hermione leaning his forehead on hers, filling the gap between them, he kissed her. The intensity of the kiss was overwhelming, Draco lightly bit her lower lip, a gasp escaped from her mouth, as he kissed lower, kissing her neck, sucking, sure to leave a mark. A soft moan escaped her lips as she suddenly grabbed him, pushing him down onto the couch, her on top, kissing him. The kiss got more and more heated until they broke apart, breathing heavily.

"Oh!" he said as if remembering something, he pulled out the roses he had earlier, "you said pink was my color, so I got you pink flowers," he said, his cheeks a light pink, "It seemed like a better idea when I was at the flower shop and the lady said you would love them," he rambled and she laughed, "Draco! I love them, you don't need to worry," she assured him, and she sighed a breath of relief.

"Draco…" Hermione said hesitating, "you do know we have to tell Harry and Ron?" Draco nodded numbly, his mind still swirling from the previous kissing. He leaned in again, capturing her mouth in another sweet kiss, although this one was a little rougher, filled with need. "I love the way you say my name," he replied huskily into her ear, sending a shiver through her body, she loved the effect he had on her.

"But really, I need to tell them, what about inviting them over later?" she asked again, and Draco ran his fingers through his hair, as he always did when distressed, but he agreed nonetheless.

Later When Harry and Ron Arrive

"Hey Hermione," two voices said in unison, closing the door behind them. A boy with jet black hair and one with shocking red walked in, they were slightly startled to see Hermione sitting on the couch. Her fingers were intertwined with the beach blonde man's, they were sitting close, her head leaned on his shoulder.

"Aw," Ron said, smiling until he did a double-take "Ferret?!?" he said shocked. "Ok, one time in fourth year! Once and your labeled for life," he complained and Hermione grinned, "I think it's a cute nickname, you're my little ferret!" she laughed and Harry said "care to explain?"

Hermione nodded, "I called you both over to talk to you, I told you that I was getting somewhat serious with a man, and that I really liked him. I know you don't really like him, but trust me! He has changed and I really hope that you believe me!" her voice pleaded. All three men in the room felt uncomfortable, all cared about Hermione and knew how important this was to her.

"Are you sure you really like him?" Harry asked, and when she replied with a definite yes Harry nodded, as if he was trying to understand. Ron was speechless, literally, it was as if his ability to speak had been taken away from him, he just sort of sat there with his mouth open.

Suddenly, he found his words again, "Hermione! Have you not forgotten all of the times he had made you miserable in school? When you cried because of him?" Draco's face changed into a pained expression at that reminder. "Yes, I do, but he isn't the same little eleven year old we met in Hogwarts, he's grown up." Ron shook his head.

"Once a prick, always a prick is what I say," and Hermione raised her eyebrows and said, "Should I remind you the time you were a prick to me in first year, saying I had no friends? But like you say, once a prick, always a prick," she said smugly, and Ron hung his head, defeated. "Ok." He gave up.

"I'm going to go make some tea, excuse me," she said and left the room, the second she was out of hearing distance Draco said, "Why can't you accept I've changed?" at the exact time Ron said, "Why are you trying to hurt her?" Draco replied with a stiff "I'm not! I love her,"

Hermione walked right back into the room when Draco was saying, "You guys just can't get the fact that-" he stopped, seeing Hermione was back and ended with, "they will never win the Quidditich World Cup," he finished lamely. Hermione smiled fondly, and laughed that they were talking about Quidditich.

When the visit was all over, she got up, gave them both hugs, and said "Thank you for being so understanding!" after they left, Hermione closed the door, the frown on her face was obvious, "Well I didn't exactly expect them to be happy." She said sadly, "I just didn't think they would be so upset," she sat down putting her face in her hands, Draco rubbed slow circles into her back, "Yeah I know, its alright." He said soothingly.

"You ready to tell Pansy?" He asked and she shot up looking at him, but no objection formed in her mouth. Soon they arrived at a modest flat, he knocked on the door and Hermione hissed, "How are we going to tell her?" she asked and the door opened, he said "Like this," and he grabbed Hermione, dipped her like they were dancing and kissed her passionately. They heard something shatter, someone swear and then a clean up spell.

They stopped kissing, and Hermione's cheeks were flushed, and Pansy stood in the doorway, a stunned look in her eyes. "Nice way to tell her," Hermione said, and Pansy surprisingly laughed, and said "This is how he told me about his last two girlfriends too! I've broken many mugs over this boy," she laughed then looked strangely at Hermione, and as if realizing who she was, she turned to Draco furiously and said "You are dating filth? A mudblood?" and he shook his head. "She is not filth and I won't let you talk about her that way. I like her a lot and thought you had a right to know as my friend," Pansy seemed to consider this, and nodded a little.

"Thank you, and I will save you the trouble of slamming the door on our faces," he said, grabbing the door handle, and slamming it shut on a shocked Pansy. When they got back to the flat, Hermione broke down into tears, crying into his chest, she said "Why is everyone against this relationship?"

Author's note: Hey everyone! I have been loving the reviews you guys are so awesome! By the way, Happy New Years! Its 2008!...almost!


	8. What would you say?

Author's note: thank you everyone who reviewed! And I hope everyone had a good holiday! Also I apologize for the late update, the next one will be soon I promise you, I also started on a new story it's a one shot though it will be up hopefully by tomorrow at the latest! So here's the next chapter!

Last time:

"Thank you, and I will save you the trouble of slamming the door on our faces," he said, grabbing the door handle, and slamming it shut on a shocked Pansy. When they got back to the flat, Hermione broke down into tears, crying into his chest, she said "Why is everyone against this relationship?"

At Draco's

Draco was exhausted, he arrived back at his flat rather late from the night before, the shock of both of their best friends getting mad about them dating, had drained them completely. You know the saying that they were so tired that they fell asleep before their head hit the pillow? Well it's the opposite in this case, he was so tired, that he couldn't sleep! He had been awake for almost an hour after getting in bed, thinking, which was never a good sign.

He closed his eyes again, trying to go back to sleep, even though it was nearly eleven thirty in the afternoon. He started to dream that he was back at Hogwarts…

(just a small note, this is a memory, in dream form)

_A small little girl appeared in the distance, frizzy brown hair stuck out of the crowd. Draco's eyes lingered on her, she was sort of pretty, nothing that the average girl didn't have. But there was just something he couldn't put his finger on, her eyes sparkled with a sort of fire, energy. The fact that she wasn't drooling over him made him curious about her. He overheard some Slytherin girls talking about her, calling her a mudblood. Even at eleven Draco knew the meaning of that word, his father used it a lot._

_He knew at that moment, not to get attached, she was a mudblood, someone inferior, she shouldn't be treated as well. He told himself silently, as she walked out of sight. Over the years he threw insults at her, little reminders that he should hate her, and since he couldn't hate her, he made her hate him, it just made it easier. _

_The dream disappeared, reappearing with them in the third year, Draco backed up, his back pressed against the hard cold cement, a small sliver of wood was held poised at his neck. The girl whose life he had made miserable, was fighting back. Her eyes burned with hatred, fierce and bold. He felt his heart beat faster, what would she do? He wondered, slightly amused by this, but also part of him was scared, she was a very talented witch, she could really harm him._

_He would never, ever, forget the look that blazed in her eyes, that hatred, as she raised her fist and-_

Draco bolted straight up in his bed, his skin was covered in a cold sweat. His breathing heavy, he ran his fingers through his hair, and laid back down, this was not the first time he had had this dream. He just hadn't had it in a while, the last time he had the dream, was weeks ago, when him and Hermione had their first date.

He threw the covers off himself, on his way to the bathroom to take a shower, he stepped on something, hearing paper crackle he looked down. There was a letter, the front was addressed to him, he picked it up, carelessly glancing at it when something caught his eye. It said from Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley. He quickly tore open the envelope, his eyes scanned the messy writing.

**Dear Draco,**

**We are sorry about the way that we acted, it was childish, we would like to make up for it by treating you to lunch at Las maravillas para Brujas y Magos, it's a local restaurant. We hope you accept this invitation, and we hope to see you there at twelve thirty.**

**Sincerely,**

**Harry and Ron.**

Draco's eyebrows furred into a curious expression, were they kidding? Messing with him? He wondered, but shrugged it off, they were adults now, plus, he wouldn't want to decline an invitation for peace. He would go, for Hermione if anyone. He glanced at the clock, it read 11:58 am, SWT (standard wizard time) he had about half an hour…he better start getting ready, he realized, and then rushed in to take a shower…

At the restaurant

Harry and Ron sat there patiently, ok as impatient as you could be, after him being thirty seconds late, Ron was ready to leave. Harry had almost asked for a booster seat so he could strap Ron down. They didn't want to loose Hermione, just because they didn't like who she had been dating for the last few weeks.

"Sorry I'm late," a voice said, they looked up, seeing a blonde haired boy enter in. "Draco," Harry greeted, and Draco responded with a small nod. "Ferret," Ron said as a greeting, and Draco said "Weasel," cracking a smile, he sat down.

"So…" he started, awkward silence filled the air, Harry broke it with a blunt question. "Exactly how close are you two?" he asked, staring Draco right in the eyes. Draco cleared his throat, and said strongly, "I love her, everything about her, those few days when she was mad at me…" he trailed off, and then ended with "I never want that to happen again."

Ron and Harry stole a glance, "Well," Ron began, "I just want to let you know right now, that if you ever hurt her, even at all, you will never be able to have kids, if you catch my drift." He threatened, and Draco winced, getting the point.

"I never want to hurt her, ever again." He said earnestly. Harry sighed, "I hope we aren't making a mistake," but he shook Draco's hand anyway. They ordered, and chatted, and Draco said abruptly, "What would you guys say if we ever got married?" he asked, they both looked up from their food, surprised.

"Well…if it makes Mione happy, it makes us happy as well," Ron said, Harry nodded his agreement. And Draco smiled widely, "I hope we get that far one day," he said almost to himself. The rest of the meeting, went by smoothly.

Draco goes to Hermione's

Hermione sat on her couch, gazing at the television, but not really watching it, she watched the images flicker past, but they didn't register. After last night with Draco, she had realized how hard this relationship would be. She had gotten a letter from Harry and Ron, she had expected the worst, but was delighted when it was an apology, and they had said they had lunch with Draco, and made up.

She was lost deep in thought when she heard a pounding noise. She ignored it, then finally looked over to it when it got louder. Someone was outside her door, she opened the door, and ran into the arms of the man who held her heart, Draco was there.

"Thank you so much for talking to Ron and Harry," she whispered delicately, into his ear. The pulled apart, gazing into each others eyes, Hermione pulled him inside the apartment, and they slowly kissed, leaving them both breathless. "I have to go to work…I just had to see you," Draco mumbled quietly, Hermione smiled sadly, and said, "I understand," and his warmth left her as he walked quietly out the door.

Hermione touched her lips, the kiss still lingering there, as another knock rang out. She walked back to the door, expecting Draco but seeing Ginny. "Hey Ginny!" she laughed, giving Ginny a quick hug, as she entered into the flat.

"I saw Draco walking out of the building when I walked in, what exactly were you two doing?" she said suggestively, laughing. "Nothing!" she insisted, "Ginny, I really do love him," she said softly, and Ginny nodded knowingly, "I know what you mean, me and Z…I mean Blaise are getting pretty serious ourselves." Hermione squealed, "Aw! That's so cute," she laughed.

"Ginny, could you ever see yourself marrying Blaise?" she asked, and Ginny said thoughtfully, "Let me tell you, I can even see our kids," she giggled, and Hermione smiled, happy for her. "Hermione… what would you say if Draco proposed?" Ginny asked carefully, and stunned by how clear the answer was Hermione said strongly, "I would say yes…"

Author's note: and end of chapter 8! The next chapter will be up soon, I hope everyone likes it! Reviews really inspire me so thanks once again to all my reviewers!


	9. A suprise that beats all others

Authors note: hey everyone! I'm extremely sorry for the late update! I've been working on other stories! Also my computer has been having issues haha and it like wouldn't let me on fan fiction soooo yeah Haha but I think that you guys would like my new oneshot called Love Potion its really funny it has a funny twist at the end! Anyways to the well awaited update! I have one more chapter after this and it is all done!

Last time

"Ginny, could you ever see yourself marrying Blaise?" she asked, and Ginny said thoughtfully, "Let me tell you, I can even see our kids," she giggled, and Hermione smiled, happy for her. "Hermione… what would you say if Draco proposed?" Ginny asked carefully, and stunned by how clear the answer was Hermione said strongly, "I would say yes…"

Now…

Hermione shivered, seeing her breath seep through her mouth, watching the white poof float and disappear. Her teeth started to chatter, and she stuffed her hands into her coat pockets, trying to warm up. She looked to her left, glaring at the half frozen blonde, who was shivering as well, although in his hands, he had two ice cream shakes.

"Come on Hermione, lets be adventurous! Lets get ice cream in the middle of winter!" she mimicked, turning to Draco who shrugged. "Hey, you a-agreed," he said, his voice shaking from the cold. She laughed, and grabbed the ice cream, taking a bite, she turned to him, "Yummy," she said, giggling.

"Wow…no wonder you are a brilliant witch! Only someone over the age of 3 could say yummy!" he teased. "Hey! Even I can have my blonde moments!" she defended herself, causing him to laugh. They sat down on the frozen bench, and she leaned her head against his chest, sighing. "I still love you, even if you are stupid." She smiled. He laughed, and whispered, "I'm glad to know!"

"Draco?" she whispered, and he looked down at her, seeing her eyes wide. "have you ever really thought about…you know…us?" and he looked shocked and he replied, "Only everyday." He said it softly, his voice ringing throughout the empty park. Oh I wonder why its so abandoned she thought sarcastically. Suddenly she said, "Draco?"

This time he looked worried, something about the tone of her voice, just wasn't right. Tentatively she looked up and said it so quietly, he strained to hear her. "Do I… do I have to meet your parents?" she said it so seriously, that he started laughing, making her sit up, glaring at him. "I'm sorry, but you must know, they are still in Azkaban remember?" he said pulling her close again, stroking her hair.

She blushed slightly at the second blonde moment in a row. "oh… right haha well, I think you should meet mine," and she smiled when she saw his cheeks turn a light pink, and let me tell you, it was not because of the cold! "Uhhh, I think that would be good," he finished strongly, seeing Hermione's encouraging smile.

"Anyways, I think that meeting your parents would be a great idea, I could get to know them, because we are getting pretty serious," he said seriously looking into her eyes. She smiled widely back up at him, "Yeah we are…" she said quietly, leaning in as they shared a small kiss, filling her with warmth.

"Hey…how about…we go back to your place?" he said a little out of breath from the previous kiss. She nodded enthusiastically, grabbing his hand, and ditching the ice cream in a small nearby garbage can. Well it wasn't a garbage can, on the front said in big bold words, 'bottles only' but they didn't notice.

They walked, hand in hand, across the park sidewalk, and in the direction of Hermione's. "You know, I never really appreciated how close you live by the park before now!" Draco winked, causing Hermione to giggle, and slap him on the arm playfully. He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and she rolled her eyes.

"I like it rough," he whispered into her ear when she hit him, and she responded sweetly, "I'm sure!" they finally reached Hermione's flat, she took out her key, unlocking the door, they went inside. "I don't know why you bother to lock it, a simple spell could unlock it," Draco muttered, shaking his head. "Well, for one, it keeps Muggle burglars out, and it also give us…privacy." She said looking up at him, her voice suddenly raspy.

They slowly filled the gap between them, savoring the sweet soft kiss, growing urgent with need. She moaned into his mouth, her breath quickening as they kissed. Suddenly the door bell outside her flat rang. She looked up and Draco shook his head, his eyes filled with lust.

"Unless its Voldemort, go away!" he shouted, making Hermione giggle, he had been dead for years, and was definitely not coming back. The doorbell rang again, Hermione got up to answer it, and Draco sighed, once again showing his habit of running his fingers through his blonde locks. The door swung open, revealing two very embarrassed wizards, knowing they had caught the couple in a snog session.

Hermione looked down, seeing her clothes wrinkled, her shirt slightly sideways, showing a little of her stomach, she self consciously pulled down her shirt. Welcoming the guests in, she waved her wand, causing two cups of hot coco to appear in everyone's hands. The redheaded of the two grinned, seeing Hermione had placed a rather large amount of marshmallows on his, "Wow Mione! Just how I like it!" he said, amazed.

Hermione laughed, her voice tinkling like a bell, "Of course I know you have a crazy obsession with marshmallows," she invited Harry and Ron to sit down in the chairs in the living room, next to Draco, who smiled sheepishly. "Soooo…" Harry said awkwardly, "I know even though we aren't voldemort, you still didn't mean to go away," he laughed as Draco's cheeks tinted a color pinker then normal.

Ron was sort of staring blankly ahead, for the first time in his life, seeming to be lost in thought, not day dreaming, thinking. Hermione rubbed her temples, she was starting to get a headache, and this thinking and confusing day wasn't helping. Neither was the strongly overpowering urge to grab Draco, and pin him to the couch and do him right there.

They chatted lightly, until the clock read one in the morning, Hermione was exhausted, and Harry and Ron excused themselves and they left the couple alone at last. Hermione sighed, and stretched lazily like a cat, laughing at the dazed expression on Draco's face, "What? You can't handle my friends?" she teased.

He shook his head, yawning himself, he said softly, "I just never knew anyone could talk so much!" he said shaking his head again in wonder, and awe. She laughed, and said, "I'm going to go to bed," she heard Draco groan and she smiled and said lightly, "Your welcome to sleep on the couch. Ok! Haha you can sleep in my bed, but no funny stuff! I'm a light sleeper!" she said motioning him to come into her room.

Early the next morning…

Draco woke up first, the sunlight streaming into the small room, lighting up everything in it, the walls were painted a light yellow, with pink hearts scribbled into the walls. He had wondered if Hermione had done it, he mused at the thought of her with a red sharpie, coloring on the walls.

He lightly shook her awake, she opened her eyes slowly, and whispered, "Am I going to regret letting you sleep in my bed? Because I will if you wake me up again, and I won't let you do it again," she warned in a teasing voice, making him wide awake at the threat. "Come on, I have something to show you!" he urged her again to get out of bed, this time, she slowly pushed the covers off of her bed, walking into the bathroom.

Nearly two hours later, well actually about an hour but to the waiting Draco, who had gotten ready in about ten minutes, it seemed almost like days! He said there on the couch, thinking about what they were going to do. But it was right, one of the most right things that something has ever been in his entire life, he smiled.

Hermione opened up the bathroom door, walking out fully clothed, and makeup and everything done already. She smiled at the Draco who had dozed out during her morning schedule of getting ready. She didn't take that much time to get ready normally, but she wanted to torture him for waking her up, so she took almost twice the normal time to do things. She even put on her eyeliner three different times, until it was exactly perfect.

She lightly shook him awake, he jumped up, nearly hitting her and shouting out just a little to loud "I'm awake!" Hermione giggled, remembering him doing the exact same thing in school…it made her think about how they were, and used to be, but she didn't care. It was all about now, and how she loved him.

He smiled brightly, taking her hand he led her out to his top of the line broomstick, Hermione hated flying, and she thought Draco knew, she had forced herself that day when they went bowling, not to scream her head off, she contained herself once, but not a second time. "I'm scared," she confided, and he gripped her hand encouragingly, and said, "I know, don't worry, I got you," he said strongly, and they mounted the broom.

Hermione gripped around him, her arms around his torso, clutching onto him for dear life. "This might be mildly erotic if you weren't so scared," he commented making her want to smack him, but she didn't want to risk letting go of the broom or him.

They finally landed after a seemingly endless ride, into a small little garden, little flowers were full in bloom, seeing as it was nearly spring. Hermione's eyes filled with delight, as she stared in awe at the statues, and other objects in the garden.

They sat down on a small stone bench, and he held her hand as they watched little birds fly around, it was absolutely perfect! "Hermione, you know how much I love you?" he said seriously, letting go of her hand he got off the bench, bending down onto one knee.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears, tears of joy this time, as she heard him utter the sweetest words her ears had ever heard, "Hermione…will you marry me?" he said, and held out a silver ring, with a large princess cut diamond, and several small ones aligning around the band. "Yes! Yes Draco! I will marry you!" she said, her face lit up, grinning from ear to ear. He slowly put the ring on, she felt the cool metal on her finger, it just felt so right…

Author's note: hey everyone!!! One more chapter left aren't you excited? I might do an epilogue to go after this so expect two more chapters! Also check out my other stories I think you will love them! Thanks I love all my reviewers!!

a


	10. Weddings, and yet anotherblind date

Author's note: hey everyone! Last chapter! Ok first I would like to say a special thank you to all my reviewers! MaxAzingXSpork for being my first reviewer and these people for being readers since the beginning! They are; Isadora120, Friendorfoesnape, Hotkat144, myfish, HarmonieFan, and LoserAnnoyingCrazyEediot! P.S. I also have a brand new story out that's going to be about 20 chapters when I finish called The Image of Perfection! Well onto the last chapter!

Several Months Later

Small floating candles fill the night air, as the scent of vanilla wavered about. The night sky was visible through the thin silk tent surrounding the wedding party, the candles were a light baby pink, with little brown bows tied tightly to each and everyone of them. Velvety pink rose petals fell from the top of the tent, but didn't fall to the floor and on things, just made a small trail, from the back of the room, up to the alter.

A quiet murmur rustled throughout the crowd, who have been waiting patiently for the last hour, just chatting while they waited for the ceremony to begin. Hermione had strongly said that she wanted a Muggle marriage, and who was Draco to say no? Well she got her way, and they spent the next seven months getting ready for a moment that would last about seven minutes.

Behind the scenes

Hermione touched her hair, which was pinned up lightly in a curly bun, her eyes were carefully lined with light eyeliner, a little blush and other makeup necessities. Ginny stood up, she was wearing a strapless brown dress, with a light pink ribbon, tied around the bust, and an inch of pink lace at the bottom. She wore a silver necklace, with a small diamond on the middle of the string.

Draco had insisted on paying for the wedding, since he had inherited millions, but money didn't mean a thing to Hermione, she loved him to much to care. At first the idea of her getting married had seemed like a dream, but she realized now that the dream was about to become reality.

Her stomach turned into a tight knot, as she inspected herself in the mirror once more, looking over her pure white dress. She had spent several days with Ginny, going from store to store trying to find the perfect wedding dress. She had settled on a Cinderella styled dress, it was pure white, so white it almost hurt to look at it, it had layers of silk and diamonds on it, overlapping until the dress almost puffed out.

The long dress pooled around her feet, but not long enough to accidentally trip over. It was the most expensive thing she had ever worn, and she felt absolutely gorgeous in it, Draco had not yet seen her in it, and she was nervous to see his reaction. She smiled, remembering how excited Draco was to get married, partially because she had insisted on no sex before marriage and that had killed him most nights.

She picked up her bouquet of light baby pink roses, she had chosen those because she had remembered how on their first date, so long ago, nearly a year today, she had said it was his color. She laughed, remembering the look on his face when she had said that.

She glanced nervously over at Ginny, who smiled warmly to her. On Ginny's hand was an engagement ring, she was to be married about a month and a half after Hermione and Draco's wedding, her and Blaise were to be married too! She was so excited when she told Hermione, that she started crying.

He had proposed when they were on a cruise, touring the Americas, he had candles put in the ocean, to propose to her, but a wave went by so instead of saying Ginny will you marry me? It said Ginny will you ramry me? She said yes anyways, and she always jokes that she is so excited to get ramried.

Blaise still turns a light pink whenever that little incident is mentioned, but then he smiles, and laughs, he still found it at least mildly funny. Ginny had been overwhelmed, she had the preparations done in no time, thrilling Mrs. Weasley at the thought of grandchildren. Meeting Hermione's parents was pretty interesting, she had embraced Draco with open arms, she had said and I quote "Anyone good enough for my baby is good enough for me!" and that was that, he was in the family.

Hermione snapped out of the past, looking at the time, she was supposed to go down the isle in about 5 minutes. She sat there nervously, looking around the room, it was her personal dressing area, she had all to herself, it had taken several bridesmaids to help her into her dress, with all the zippers and everything. In her hair she had little white flowers, and she had chosen pink and brown for her colors, because they were her parents colors for their own wedding, and so it was sentimental.

She heard the wedding march begin to play, she looked around the room, and saw her dad, in his black tux, he gave her a warm smile, and he held her hand as they slowly descended down the petal covered floor. The room was lined all about with white chairs, and pink and brown ribbons attached to each of them.

The knot in her stomach let go as soon as she locked eyes with Draco, he looked breathless, and very…very….hot she giggled at that thought making him smile back. They walked down, and she let go of her fathers hand, reaching the alter with Draco. They held hands as the preacher talked, in return they both said their vows.

Hermione smiled and looked into his bright blue eyes and said clearly, "I, Hermione Granger, for now," she added quickly, a little laugher rang throughout the crowd and she continued, "promise to always love you, and try to do everything I can to help you in life, and forever, I love you," she ended, a little teary eyed. She was so happy.

Draco squeezed her hand, and started, "I Draco Malfoy, promise to never leave you helpless or alone, and cherish you forever, and never, ever, let you forget that I love you," he ended with a slight teasing smirk. They turned to the preacher who said the famous words.

"Hermione, do you take Draco to be your lawfully wedded husband?" and she smiled widely and said, "I do," and he continued, "And Draco, do you take Hermione to be your lawfully wedded wife?" and strongly he said, "I do,"

The preacher smiled, and said, "You may now kiss the bride," they kissed softly, with passion, but not to much for the little seven year old flower girl they had. Draco leaned in and whispered in her ear, "After a kiss like that we should just skip to the honeymoon!" and she whispered back, "That might be a good idea!"

The rest of the reception went by rather quickly, they chatted with everyone, and Draco had a possessive hold on Hermione's waist the whole time. At the middle of the party, the said their goodbyes, and left in a car, the broom wouldn't be big enough for Hermione's huge dress.

When they reached their honeymoon suite, Draco kissed Hermione feverously, and with need, and they slowly went into the room, kissing passionately, and slowly, the door closed behind them…

Epilogue

Twenty years later…

Hermione sat at her desk, she had upgraded after the marriage to a full time aurror, realizing that she wasn't using her talents to the best of her abilities. She sat at the desk, filling out paperwork for a criminal she had stunned, who was foolishly trying to rob Muggle banks, trying to harm and frighten the Muggles. It had taken forever to obliviate all of the people there, but of course it was hard work, everything was these days. On her desk lay a picture of her and Draco on their wedding day, she smiled at the fond memories.

Her phone rang, and she answered it, everyone these days had a telephone of some kind, yes they were Muggle items, but they used them as little children use walkie talkies. She picked it up, and heard a familiar voice.

"Hey mom!" Andrea's voice called from over the phone, "Hey honey!" Hermione said, delighted that her daughter had called from her flat, she was so independent these days. "So…guess what?" she said and continued to ramble on about different issues involving people Hermione had never heard of. She heard the door creak to her office, and saw Draco peek in, the years hadn't aged him a bit. Well he was more mature at least.

"Honey, your fathers here," she said putting it on speaker phone, and Andrea laughed and said, "Hey dad! Oh I'm sorry though I can't talk, ugh Caitlyn is setting me up on a stupid blind date, no one ever meets anyone to fall in love with on those," Hermione smiled, sharing a secret look with Draco, "Ok honey, well just have fun," Hermione smiled, Andrea had no clue what was in store for her…

Authors note: and that's the end! I hope you guys like it, also check out some of my new stories, I should have my second chapter of The Image of Perfection up by tonight, so please review and thanks everyone! I love you all!


	11. Theres Going To Be a Sequel!

Authors Note

Hey everyone! Sorry this isn't a chapter but I am here to let everyone know there is going to be a sequel to this story up tomorrow if you guys would like to read it! It is going to be about Andrea and her own little blind date story! I was so happy with the response I got with this story! Right now I have 54 reviews 6318 hits, 19 favorites and 34 Alerts!! Thanks to everyone and I hope you like the sequel!!!


End file.
